This project was undertaken to develop new statistical methodolgy to deal with problems related to the Branch's consulting activities. There are a number of specific areas in which statistical research is being conducted. These include analysis of binary response data in certain toxicological experiments, mathematical modeling in the biological sciences, and power comparisons of various statistical procedures used in carcinogenicity testing.